the savior of camp half-blood
by LoganthewizkidYT
Summary: Camp half blood is attacked by a seiries of gods. But they are getting more powerfull. The camp has to band together to defend while the quest and the prophecy is fullfilled.
1. Chapter 1

**Percy**

I was in trouble. Not like the normal "oh a monster to kill" or "oh another prophesy that will make my life worse" or my favorite "oh another primordial god is trying to kill us". No. this was so **so** much worse. "PERCY!" Aw shit. I was hoping she wouldn't notice I wrecked Paul's car. Well good by peace and quiet I will see you in Elysium. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO PAULS CAR!?" "Mom-""EXPLAIN THIS RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP ME!" "Mom, I was driving to camp when there was an amazingly strong gust of wind that blew the car of the road. I made it here before it died." "Well this isn't too bad, I guess. That hoof print was really bothering me. He he." Paul knew it was really bad. Totaled, in fact. "We should talk to cherion about this." "OK. Camp half-blood here we come."

 **So how was it**? **It was kind of short but I think I'm going to introduce the original character next chapter. I haven't really decided who I'm going to ship, so who should it be? Review, follow and favorite, and as always thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy**

So when we get to Camp-Half-blood, I went to Chiron and talked with him.

"Percy. Nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too. I was driving here and my car was blown off the road. But the thing is, it didn't feel like normal wind. It felt… older, more powerful than normal." He gave me a puzzled look.

"Hmm. This doesn't sound good. Go to mount Olympus and see what Zeus has to say about this subject."

 **"** **WHY DO THAT WHEN ZEUS CAN COME TO YOU!"** Lightning flashed even though it was a clear and sunny day.

"Welcome Zeus." He said bowing. Have you ever seen a horse bow? It looked really weird.

"You heard our whole conversation right? So what's the answer?"

 **"** **I don't think you would enj-"**

"JUST GIVE ME THE ANSWER"

 **"** **Ok if you insist. You were attacked by a minor god of tornados. His name is Are!**

 _So did you enjoy this chapter? What should I change? Favorite, follow, and review, and as always thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy**

"Air?"

"No, Are!" Zeus said the same way he would say 'mortal'. I knew what he was trying to say. I just felt like pissing him off.

"Air as in" I made a large overly dramatic gesture around me. "Or Are, like the god?" Thunder clapped in the distance.

 **"** **Are the god, you insolent piece of-** "he paused, restraining himself. "I shall not stoop to your level. _Mortal._ " He snickered. Damn it, I almost broke him. "Are is the most powerful minor god. He led the assault of the minor gods with Kronos."

"He must be bad if the mighty Zeus is scared." HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. I love pissing people off.

 **"** **DAMN YOU TO HADES REALM**! I never said I was scared. I just said **MORTALS** like you should be."

"Hey guys, what's going on?" I heard a familiar voice say. "Oh, Lord Zeus." It was Annabeth. Thank goodness, needed some back up.

"Hey Annabeth. There's another god that wants to kill us."

"I kind of figured that when I saw Zeus. So what does this big bad god look like?"

"He's the god of tornados, his name is Are, and he was powerful enough to blow my car of the road."

"Holy shit."

"I know right!"

Then Charon chimed in, "I believe it is time to consult the oracle" Oh boy. This is gonna be fun. The oracle of Delphi was how heroes like myself were granted quests.

When we got to the big house Charon told me to go to the attic to see the oracle. I climbed up the stairs into the cramped attic. The oracle was a shriveled mummy.

"Oh, great oracle I request my prophesy!" Green smoke billowed out of its mouth. I shuddered. I still did not like that. Than she presented my prophesy.

 _3 heroes will venture north_

 _To face the god who has come forth_

 _One will die in the land of cold_

 _One will be lost by the hand of gold_

 **So how was it? I tried to make the chapter longer. Sorry about the delay. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review, and as always thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Savior of Camp Half-Blood 4**

 _3 heroes will venture north_

 _To face the god who has come forth_

 _One will die in the land of cold_

 _One will be lost by the hand of gold_

 **Percy**

When I was done I walked out of the big house and I blacked out.

 **Annabeth**

Percy walked out of the big house stumbling and fell down. "PERCY!" I screamed as I ran towards him.

"Apollo cabin coming through! Move it Move it! COME ON PEOPLE MOVE IT!" We got out of the way and saw Michael Yew running towards Percy. I couldn't see what he was doing.

"How is he?"

"You're not going to like the ans-"

"Just tell me god dammit!"

"Ok, ok, jeez. He is going to be out for a while."

 **Line Break**

 **Percy**

"Wha- where am I?'

"Percy! You're awake!" I heard Annabeth say. My head felt like it had been in between a Minotaur and a hard place

"What happened?"

"You walked out of the big house and collapsed. So, what did the oracle say?"

"She said:

 _3 heroes will venture north_

 _To face the god who has come forth_

 _One will die in the land of cold_

 _One will be lost by the hand of gold_ _"_

 _"_ _That doesn't sound good."_

"Indeed it does not." I heard Chiron say. "Only one will survive. That is very bad." He's telling me. "So! We will announce the quest tonight at the camp fire."

 **Line Break**

 **Annabeth**

So at the camp fire the flame was a bright orange. The camp fire reflected everyone's mood. There were multiple loud booms and everyone stopped talking.

"Welcome to the campfire. Percy has received a prophesy from the oracle! Percy! Come forth and present the prophesy!"

"My prophesy is:

 _3 heroes will venture north_

 _To face the god who has come forth_

 _One will die in the land of cold_

 _One will be lost by the hand of gold"_

 _After he stated the prophesy the fire turned a peculiar shade of dark_ _purple._ _The crowd muttered among themselves. There was another pounding on the stones by Charon._

 _"_ _Percy whom would you like to go on your quest?"_

 _"_ _Annabeth and Jason."_

 _ **Jason**_

 _"_ _Percy whom would you like to go on your quest?"_

 _"_ _Annabeth and Jason."_

 _"_ _Whoa whoa WHOA!" I screamed as the fire turned green. I ran down the stairs. "I just got back here from saving the queen of the gods, and you expect me to just get up and go on another quest!"_

 _"_ _Yep."_

 _"_ _GOD DAMMIT"_

 _"_ _Please Jason we will really need your help."_

 _"_ _I don't feel like dying."_

 _"_ _Do you think anyone feels like dying? So will you help us… or stay here like a PUSSY?!" That was a mistake. I flipped my golden coin to summon my sword. I swung at his head but he caught it with his sword riptide. I was about to summon lightning when Charon pulled my sword away._

 _"_ _So Jason are you going to help me and Annabeth?"_

 _"_ _Yes."_

 _"_ _It's settled then! You leave tonight! Good night everyone!"_

 **sorry I did not upload I was hit by a hurricane and I was panicking.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys this chapter is going to be longer (probably) and you will enjoy it more (probably)**

Jason

In the morning it was chaos. Everyone was running around asking me, Percy, and Annabeth.

"How do you feel about being on the quest?" I heard Michael Yew yell louder than everyone else.

"What was with that random attack on Percy."

"SHUT UP!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "Guys please. I need some space."

"He needs some space! Give him space everyone!" Michael said as he snickered.

"Shut the fuck up Yew." He is an arrogant little asshole. So then I went to the Poseidon cabin to wake up Percy.

I knocked on the door and it opened very easily I stepped in and he wasn't there. I take a few steps in and call his name. All I hear is an echo and the poring of the water from his fountain. Then out of nowhere he jumps up behind me and rko's me!

"Rko out of nowhere!" He says as we both fall to the ground

"Really Percy?! This is not the time for rkos. Anyway, come on it's almost time for breakfast."

So when we get to the mess hall we figure out we have a new camper.

"Silence please!" I hear Chiron say from the front of the mess hall."We have a new camper! He got here safely all because of Grover his name is Logan and he was claimed earlier this morning. He is a son of Neptune!" Holy shit. Neptune broke the oath again? Damn. A loud murmuring erupted in the mess hall. "Clarsie, can you show him around?"

"Oh hell no. I am not getting within 6 meters of another newbie Poseidon kid! No! Fuck you! No!"

"Ok... Percy you want to show your new half brother around camp?"

"Why not?"

Logan

I'm a demigod?! That is so cool! I started asking Percy a ton of questions.

"Do I have special powers? Can I breath under water. Do I 750 health."

"Stop. Health as in mythomagic?"

"Um... yeah."

"Wait here." He ran off and in a few minutes he came back with a cool looking emo kid.

"Hey my name is Nico di Angelo, yours?"

"My name is Logan Dare."

"Wait did you say your last name is Dare?"

"...yeah?"

"As in... Rachael Dare?"

"Um...yeah? She's my sister."


	6. Chapter 6

Logan

" **WHAT!** " Percy yelled at the top of his lungs. Then he called out "RACHEL!" She came as fast as she could. "SIN-" Percy started. "since when did you have a brother?!" "hey!" I yelled "whats going on?" "you go over there and wait for a second." So i walked out of ear shot. I saw percy get really mad he was red in the face. I did not even know my sister was here! I was sitting next to a little shack. i opened the door and there was a lot of... swords?! I heard Percy yell my name. i ran out of the room and shut the door. "What were you doing in the armoury?" "I-i thought it was the bathroom." "You are a worse lier than your sister." Ouch. "Ok i saw weapons and it interested me." "Hey! you want to see my sword?" "Yeah!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out...a pen? He uncapped it and out sprung a sword about 2 1/2 feet! "Can I hold it?!" He handed me his sword and I held it in my right hand. it was about 5 pounds and as i swung it, it sounded like the sea. "th-this is amazing, Percy!" " all right, now throw it into the woods." he said. "what?" "you heard me. throw it!" So i reared back and threw it as far as i could. Then about a minute later, Percy said "Hey Logan, look!" Then he pulled his pen back out of his pocket. "Wow! That is so cool! When can I ge-" Logan was interrupted from his question by a loud conch horn from the mess hall. "Time for lunch" Percy said as he started towards the mess hall.

 **All right guys i am so sorry for the hella long delay I had school and they blocked on the computers. but i am out of school now so yay more chapters. also my beta quit so if you are willing to beta all of my chapters PM me. THX So did you enjoy this chapter? What should I change? Favorite, follow, and review, and as always thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

Percy

As we were walking towards the mess hall, Logan was asking me so many questions. "When can I get a sword like yours? Can I breath under water? Can I talk to fish?" "Woah dude, slow down! Ok so to answer your questions, you can get a sword when you start practicing, you can breath under water, and yes you can talk to fish as well as horses. Does that answer all of your questions?" "What! I can talk to horses! That is so cool! Also I heard That one girl, Clarisse, say something about not wanting to tour me around camp. Why?" So I told him the story of my first two or three days at camp. When I finished he was laughing so hard he almost passed out. By the time we made it to the mess hall everyone had already been served. We went and sat down at the Poseidon table and we got our food. "Hey Logan. before we eat we are supposed to make a sacrifice to our godly parent." I walked him up to the hearth and scraped some of my food of in to the fire. He also scraped some food in. When we finished eating me and Logan went to the training arena. "Are you ready for a sword now Logan?"

Logan

After we got to the arena, Percy asked me the craziest question I have been asked since I got here. "Are you ready for a sword now Logan?" " What do you think?!" I yelled at him. Then we went to the armoury and he let me pick out a sword! I tried to pick one up but it was to heavy for me to hold comfortably. I picked up a dagger that felt comfortable in my hand. "Not really my style." I picked up a sword with a 2 foot long blade. It fit comfortably in my hand and I could hold it without it slipping out. "This is it." I wasn't sure how I knew, I just knew that this was the best sword for me. "Good choice" he said after he examined the blade. "Now, let's get training."

A/N: So sorry it took so long. I just could not find the time to do both this and my youtube channel (Thefirewizarsgaming incase you want to check it out.) once again so sorry


	8. Chapter 8

8

Logan

After about 3 and a half hours of training we went to the cabin area and after a quick walk around and explanation on who's cabin is who's we went to our cabin. "Every once in a while my other brother, he is a cyclops, he comes by to visit so don't be scared if you a 2.5 meter tall guy with one eye here." Me and Percy chilled on the bunks while he told me how he won a war with hundreds of monsters and 2 Titans! I have no idea what that means but it sounds cool as Hades! He also told me about this place called the labyrinth, which is like this really evil, yet really cool, magic maze. He also said that, for some reason, my sister can navigate perfectly. "I'll explain later" is the only clarification he gave. "You from New York?" He asked me suddenly. "No. Why do you ask?" "Well your sister is from Brooklyn so I figured you would be too." "My sister lived with our parents. I lived my cousin, aunt, and uncle. I only visited on holidays. I barely know my sister." "Oh. Well your sister is pretty cool." "I bet. All that stuff with the labyrinth- wait you two aren't..." "Hm? Oh, OH GODS NO! Crap! I said that out loud?" I nodded slowly. "Oops. So where are you from if you aren't from New York?" "Quebec city." "Cool! I have always wanted to go to Canada!" Then I heard another conch horn. "Dinner time!" We raced to the mess hall. Of corse he won because he is 17. When we get to the mess hall we get our food and we made our sacrifice to the gods and we started eating. I look over to another table that, for some reason, only had one really hot girl wearing punk clothes sitting at it. "Hey Percy. Who's the girl?" "Her name is Thalia. She's a daughter of Zeus." Well from what I heard from Percy's stories , Zeus is an arrogant asshole. "Is she nice?" "Usually. Unless she's angry." After dinner, we played capture the flag. When Charon explained the rules I asked Percy if I got any magic items. He said no. Damn. When the Poseidon, Athena, Demeter, and Aphrodite cabins won we all went to camp fire. Percy was looking unusually grim at this campfire for some reason. I decided not to bring it up. Instead I asked what the weird colour flames were. "The flames mimic the emotions of the crowd." "Cool." Then the half horse Charon called everyone to attention. "Campers! I have some bad news. The quest will be departing tomorrow morning. Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon. Come to the front please!" As he stood, his face darkened. As he made his way down the camp fire turned a deep shade of purple. I was really confused why everyone was so grim. "Percy. Please state who you would like to come on your quest." Oh. That's why. "Logan Dare, and Thalia Grace." Holy shit! My first quest! I was so excited but really scared too. The prophecy pretty much said that two out of three of the people going were going to die. "Would Logan and Thalia please come up? As we made our way down I heard murmuring in the crowd. _His first quest? Its a suicide mission._ When I got down to the fire I noticed it was a little green. "Logan" Charon began. "Do you accept this quest?" "Yes." "Are you sure? This is going to be dangerous." "Yes sir. I am ready." I lied. "Well then. Thalia. Do you accept this quest." "Yes sir." "Are you sure?" "Yes sir." "Ok. That concludes our campfire. The questers leave bright and early in the morning."

 **Hello everyone! First off I know I spelled a lot of stuff wrong. My mom cuts off my cellular data at midnight. I am writing this at 4:00 in the morning. I shit you not, it took me 2 hours to write this chapter. Anyway I did not have access to the internet to fact check myself. Second, some of you are going to bitch about it not being canon. You know what. I. Dont. Give. A. Shit.**


	9. Chapter 9

9

Percy

I knew exactly who to pick for this quest. That night when we got back to the cabin I just heard, "WHAT THE FUCK! WHY WOULD YOU PICK ME FOR A QUEST I AM GOING TO DI-" " DUDE, chill. I will find a way to save you. I once went to Hades realm to save someone. I could do the same for you." "I still dont want to die!" "Does anyone?" "Well my friend jay tried to kill himself the other day." "Thats not the point! Start packing. I have the essentials. Water, nectar and ambrosia, mortal money, so on and so forth." So he started packing. He did not bring much to camp. He packed some clothes and his wallet. He checked his wallet and pulled out a new york drivers license. "How do you have a license?" "It's obviously a fake ID. I got it to by booze." "Is that... safe?" "No why do you ask?" "No reason." As I continued to pack. Then when I finished I went to sleep.

Logan

After Percy went to sleep I went to bed. I probably went to sleep at about 1:30AM. When I finally got to sleep, I started to dream. I always hate dreaming. I have always had weird, sometimes scary, dreams. Tonight I was... back in Quebec? For some reason I was running at full sprint. I looked behind me and there were 2 male frost spirits chasing me. I kept running. All of a sudden I feel slowed. It got really cold. Then I was freezing. Literally. There was ice moving up my arms and legs. I was stopped completely. I could feel the ice completely incase me. Then everything went black. I woke to Percy shaking me awake. I woke in a cold sweet. "Wake up! Hey dude. Are you alright?" "Yeah dude. Crazy dream. It's alright." "Well we need to go unless we want to get left." So I got up and got dressed. When I was ready I went out and up to the top of the hill. I saw a weird van sitting in the road. "Hey Logan." Percy said when he snuck up on me. Out of instinct I elbowed him in the stomach. "What was that for!" "Dont sneak up on me." "Yeah you are going to be a natural." So then we went down the hill and got in the van. "So where do we need to go?" "The prophecy said '3 heroes shall venture north' so Maybe New York?" "No. We are north of New York." "Quebec." "What?" "Thats where we need to go. That dream last night, I was in Quebec, running from.. something. Then I was frozen. I-I think thats where we need to go." "So it's decided then." Thalia said. "To Canada. Now, who's got a passport."

 **Hey. Consider your self lucky. 2 Chapters in 2 days. This is making up for the hella long delay over the school year. So if you enjoyed follow and favourite. Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

10

Logan

So we drove for about 5 hours. When we got to the border we were asked for our passports. I was about to get mine when I heard a loud snap from the front seat. I didn't just hear it, I _felt_ it. It felt like a shockwave. Then I heard the passport officer say "thank you! Have a nice day!" and we drove right along. "What was that?" Its called the Mist. Its what keeps mortals from seeing monsters and gods as what they really are." "How did you do the snap to let us go?" "I manipulated the mist around his eyes to male him think he checked our passports." "I get it." I did not get it. So anyway, we continued into Canada with no problems. Until we reached Quebec and I realized, this is where I die. I suddenly wanted to go back to camp. I was scared. I was really scared. I did not want to be here. "Hey Logan! You alright?" Percy asked. "Yeah, im just... im fine." As we continued driving I started recognizing building from my dream. Then the van lurched to a halt. We had broken down. I would have to get out of the van. When I got out I had my sword drawn the entire time. Then, the wind picked up. I saw two flying people approaching. "Percy!. Those are the things from my vision! Me and Percy ran at them with our swords. We sliced at them and the only thing that happened was both our swords were coated in ice down to the hilt. So we both started running Percy ran for the van. I ran for my life. I kept running until my leg started to get cold. Then my other leg. Then my arms. Eventually all I could see was blue. Then everything went black.

 **Hahaha! A cliffhanger! Sorry. Dont for get to review, fav, and follow! I am sorry about the delay. School just started back so you are only going to se updates every other weekend. Sorry! Also I have a poll on my profile so go vote on that! I will see you soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

12

Logan POV

We drove to my old house. We stopped at a Tim Hortons on the way to get a latte. It delayed our trip about 10 minutes, but it was damn well worth it. My house was a little ways out from the city. It took us about 20 minutes to get there. 20 minutes to get to the nearest Tim Hortons. What a travesty I know. It didn't look like much. Just a medium sized two story house. No lights were on so my aunt was still at work. Me, Percy, and Thalia ran to the back yard. We ran into the woods for a few miles, until we saw the large stone with a glittering sword sticking out the top.

"Wow."I heard Percy say. "So who wants to try?"

"I do!" Thalia said really loud. She had been so quiet, i had forgotten she was behind me. She ran up to the rock, and tried to pull the sword. Needless to say, she failed. She pulled, let go and tumbled into the creek. Percy tried next, and failed. I tried next.

"lapidem ferro autem venerunt retrieve." I pulled, and slowly the sword released itself from the stone. I raised it above my head. When I saw Percy's face, I put the sword down. A scabbard had appeared on the rock. I picked it up, strapped it to my back and put the sword up. We made our way back to the van in silence. When we got to the van, Percy said

"Are we going to talk about this?"

"About what?" I chimed in.

"The fact that you have the sword in the stone strapped to your back. Legend says that 'he who wields the sword in the stone shall rule the monarchy of britain. Dude, you're the king of Great Britain." I thought about this for a second.

"It's not like anyone is going to notice. It was in my backyard."

"I guess if we don't tell anyone, they can't make you king." We rode in silence for a while. Then Percy spoke up and said,

"So, are we going to talk about the fact that you are a fucking wizard?!??" Thalia did not act very surprised.

"Well, i'm a wizard and I speak latin. What else is there to say?"

"Maybe the fact that you disintegrated 2 ice spirits in, like, 10 seconds?!??" To be fair, that's a good point. I decided to change the subject anyway.

"Thalia, why did you not act very surprised?" Then she spoke in that beautiful, voice,

"I already knew you were a wizard. You just radiate power."

"Oh… thank you."

"That was not a complement seaweed brain 2.0. Just a fact." She said, less of an insult but more of a joke.

"So, what is the next thing we need to do, according to the prophecy?"

Then Percy chimed back in,

"it says 'one will die by the hand of gold' so maybe Alcyoneus? He's alive again? That is not good, not good at all." Then, we all blacked out. When we woke up, we were on a spaceship.

"This is not good at all." we looked out of the window, and we were passing jupiter at an impossible speed.

When the thing piloting the ship noticed we were awake, he said "awake, and rejoice! For you get to die for the good of your universe by the hand of the Great Titan."

"What do you want with us. Why are we here." Percy said boldly

"Simple. You are some of the most powerful beings on the planet. We are removing the largest threats to the goal of our master."

"Who are you?"

"I am Ebony Mau."

"Who is your master?"

"My master is The Great, The Merciful, Thanos."


	12. Chapter 12

Tsochb 12

Logan POV

"Who is your master?"

"My master is The Great, The Merciful, Thanos."

"Who?" I asked. I looked to Percy and he looked pale, like all the blood had been drained from his face. "Percy? Are you alright? Who is Thanos?"

"We have to get out of here."

"Why? What's going on?"

"Thanos is evil. His main goal is to wipe out half the population of the universe. He has a gauntlet that can hold an infinity stone. 6 of them. That's what the prophecy means! _One will be lost by the hand of gold."_

"But if we don't have an infinity stone, than why does he want us now?"

"Because we do."

"What! Why do you have an infinity stone!?"

"We recover it from a satellite crash in utah. They are way to powerful for a human to hold. If he gets all 6 of the infinity stones in his gauntlet he could do it with a snap of his fingers. The infinity stones grant the user full mastery of their domain. The green time stone, the yellow mind stone, the purple power stone, the orange soul stone stone, and the one we have, the blue space stone." This doesn't sound good.

"Oh… That's not good. I guess we'll just have to kill him first." i suggested. "Weapons ready! Charge!" We ran at Mau at full speed with all of our swords. He was somehow making all of our swords miss. I went for a slice at his feet, and finally made contact with him. He fell to the ground in agony. "Where is Thanos!"

"He is on his home planet Titan." Then i swung my sword and chopped his head clean off.

"Wow. That was… disgusting." Thalia said. "So. How do we turn this thing around."

"No. Let's go straight to Thanos. The ship is on autopilot." I said confidently. " _Celeritas_ " suddenly the ship started accelerating.

 **Line break**

"So. Percy, What do you know about Thanos."

"He is big, purple, and practically unkillable. He's a monster. He goes to each planet and wipes out half the population. If he got all 6 infinity stones, he could wipe out half the population of the entire universe with a snap of his fingers."

"Does he have any weaknesses?"

"Sharp things, such as bullets and swords. It's going to take some time to get there. About 3 days. We might as well rest." Thalia volunteered to take first watch. I took off my jacket and used it as a pillow and passed out immediately.

I was woke up by the sound of footsteps. I jumped up and woke up Percy. He jumped up and pulled his pen/sword out if his pocket. We saw three people in the room other than us. We snuck up to them planning to attack. One dude, he was massive and looked greenish with tattoos all over his body, found me and announced to the crew

"hey! I found somebody!" One of the other guys that looked like a racoon said

"attack!" The next 15 seconds were chaos. At the end I was holding my sword point to the big guys throat, one guy with a mask was holding a blaster to Percy's face, and thalia was holding the racoon dude to the ground with her shield.

I said "who are you?"

The masked man said "I am starlord, the guy at your sword is drax the destroyer, and the racoon is rocket. I am the captain of the crew."

Rocket said "umm… no. I am definitely captain." They started arguing.

"Guys! You can argue about who is captain later." I said. "What master do you serve."

The masked dude said "what am I supposed to say? Jesus?"

"Your from earth."

"No I'm from missouri."

"That's on earth dipshit. So your not working with Thanos?"

"Working with Thanos? No! We are here to kill his ass! Are you working with Thanos?"

"No. So I guess we can work together?"

"How can we be sure we can trust you?" Said Rocket

"Hey Percy. Does swearing by the river Styx still work in space?"

"I don't see why not."

"In that case, I swear on the River Styx that we are not working for Thanos or planning to kill any of your crew outside of self defence." Thunder somehow sounded in the spacecraft.

"In that case," Percy said, "let's make a plan."

So i pitched my plan to Starlord.

"So, we locate him on his home planet, right, then we steer the ship straight towards him, jump at the last second and slit his throat." They actually seemed to contemplate my idea.

Then Starlord said "So i like your plan, except for the fact that we will die if we jump off the ship at high speeds"

"I've got that covered."

"How exactly do you have that covered?"

"Can you put your gun on the ground please." He put his gun on the ground and backed away. " _Exterminatore_!" The gun shattered into a million pieces on the ground.

"Dude! Not cool. That was my favorite gun!"

"I can fix it. _Restituo!"_ All the gun parts flew back together to reform the gun.

"That's pretty damn cool. It's like we have our own infinity stone."

"Thank you, but i am nowhere near that powerful."

"But Thanos Doesn't know that." I Thought about that for a second. All of a sudden, I got a blip on the radar.

"There is an intinse power coming from this one spot. We have located Thanos. Redirecting autopilot. _Celiritas_!" All of a sudden the ship sped up to almost double speed. As We neared the surface of the planet, we opened the pod bay doors, readied ourselves for the upcoming fight, and jumped right before we hit the surface. Then there was a loud explosion. The ship had exploded on Thanos. Then, with all my might i shouted "DESCENSUS SANCTUS!" All Of our friends' descents were slowed before we hit the ground. We all rolled to a stop and ran at Thanos with all our might. " _Celieritas_!" I shouted. Once again i felt a sudden burst of speed. I Ran at Thanos with the intent to kill. When i was right behind him I yelled " _prohibere_!" He stopped where he was. I was holding my sword out at his throat. I was held back by a mysterious force. " _Dimittis!_ " I yelled. I was once again running toward him. He looked shocked. I would have been if i wasnt so pissed off. I kept running at him until all of a sudden, the soul stone and the reality stone glowed. Then it felt like i did not not exist.

 **A/N: Hey Guys! Sorry for the cliffy! (Not really :P) Sorry for deleting the other chapter 12 that existed. I felt that it wasnt good enough so i fixed it and made it longer. In other news, I FINALLY WROTE A 1K WORD CHAPTER! *Party poppers blow out* The Crowd goes Wild! Sorry. I am just really excited. Well Good on me. I will se you in the next chapter. Don't forget to follow, favourite, and REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

Percy POV

We were all running at Thanos, when Logan disappeared. He was dead again. It was all my fault. I was the worst chaperone. Not only did i get him killed once, i had gotten him killed twice, and, frankly i was pissed off. I let out a blood curdling scream and Thanos exploded in a flash of blood. We all stopped running. I picked up the infinity gauntlet, and put it on. I felt a massive rush of power coursing through my veins. No, power wasn't the word, more like infinite power, infinite potential. I could do anything. I thought about Logan. I pictured him in my mind. I made a fist, activated the soul stone and the space stone and… nothing. I tried again and… nothing. I fell to my knees, and cried. Thalia rushed over to asked what happend.

"He's dead. Again. I can't bring him back. I'm sorry."

Logan POV

Nothingness. Do you know what that feels like. To be suspended in nothingness is like… death. There was nothing, not even light. I was alone in a universe of darkness. I was alone in nothing. I was the only thing that existed. This sucked. I spoke "universum" and i was back on Titan. Percy and Thalia were here. I just snapped back to reality! Then went gravity, and i fell to my knees! When Percy looked up, he saw me. He got up and ran to me as fast as he could. Thalia was not far behind. When they reached me, it was like I died and came back. Which i did, but that's not the point.

"What? I can't stay dead for long!"

"You incredible piece of shit! How did you come back?" Thalia said loud enough to alert anything in a 15 mile radius to our position.

"I was in what I guess was a pocket dimension."

"Dude, you're glowing." Percy said.

"Thanks."

"No you are legitimately glowing. Look!" I looked down at my hands and they were indeed smoking.

" I am about to pass out. That was the most powerful magic I have ever done, getting out of the pocket dimension." Then, I collapsed on the ground.

When I woke up, I was still alive, surprisingly enough. Percy was asleep, and Thalia was on watch. When she saw me she said "Oh, you're awake. You think you can take watch?"

"Yeah, I think so." She started to lay down. "Hey. I just wanted to thank you. For everything."

She might have been blushing but she respond, "Oh, thanks. And thanks for keeping watch." I Yep, she was definitely bushing. As I kept watch, not much was happening. I kept watch for about 7 hours, then i woke up Thalia and Percy.

"So, how are we going to get home." Percy questioned. I concentrated. I spoke two words.

"Ianuae Magicae terra." Suddenly, we were dissolving into the air of the mad planet. We were in a gas state for what felt like 4 hours. Then the earth wizzes in to view. We land directly where we were taken from.

"Well then, do we go back to camp half blood?" Percy asked hopefully. "I asked kind of hoping to see my cabin before you die again."

Then I say, " We are in Canada. This is my turf. I say we go to Tim Hortons."

Then Thalia speaks for the first time since we got back to earth and says "I love Tim Hortons."

"Then it's settled. Tim Hortons it is."


End file.
